AruAni
by Author Max
Summary: This is the AruAni fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Armin and Annie

Attack on Titan Fanfiction 2

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know a lot of people have done the Annie out of the crystal fanfic and she might in Season 2 if JAPAN JUST RELEASE IT TO THE USA! But yeah... AruAni...I think that's the pairing name... There will be a lot of POV shifts.**

Annie's POV:

It was dark. I was alone. Surrounding me was darkness. Was this hell? Or was it my prison that holds me mid-way to heaven of hell. I can hear all their cries. Marco's, Petra's, and all the others I killed. But I couldn't kill him. I didn't kill him. Then why can I still hear his cries? It was full of sorrow and somewhat desperation. It sounded like begging and forgiveness. Would he have forgave me? Am I still a good person to him? Here I am, stuck in a crystal that I made from my and Eren's titans power. It would have kept both of us inside this chunk of ice if Levi hadn't cut Eren out. Everyone thinks I created this crystal just to escape. The truth is, I never created this crystal for myself. I don't even know how the titan fusion created this crystal prison in the first place. The Albenath and Armored titan powers just fuse and meld together. In that case, to me, the crystal was just an accident that possibly Eren or I created for both of us.

"Annie," I hear the voice again. I turn to my left, then to my right. The truth is, I don't even know if I am looking right or left. Its pure darkness for me. I can't see anything.

"Annie," I turned all over the place again, but I still can't find him. I guess, I'm all alone in a dark dungeon created for me. Imprisoned with my own sorrow. If Eren was also in the crystal, would we be able to see each other, or will it be a separate cage?

Armin's POV:

"Annie," I whispered. Again and obviously no response. Why should there be? She's in a crystal for crying out loud. I put my hand to where her cheeks would have been. I put my head on the crystal, and then...and then, everything went black.

Annie's POV:

I felt a something touch my cheek. I felt it. It then disappeared. The feeling. Then I heard groaning. I look frantically and found nothing. What was the term? Paranoia? Was I being paranoid? The groaning happened again. This time I ignored it because I thought it was be. I sat down on the dark floor only to find it more uneven than usual.

"Who in the right name of god is sitting on me?" a voice said. I look down. There he was. The boy I couldn't kill. The boy who was just too sweet. Too charming. The boy who I soon fell in love with as soon as I saw the determination and courage that were in his eyes. Funny right? Because laying before me was Armin Alert. And my mind was What the F***!

"Armin?" I said.

Armin's POV:

I blacked out. Just like that. I don't know how or why, but it just happened. I open my eyes and saw nothing. It was just darkness. I groaned. Was I blind? I rub my eyes and found I could see my hands, legs, chest, shoulders. That meaning I'm not blind, but I'm in some sort of dark void. Then I felt a huge weight on my chest and groaned again.

"Who in the right name of god is sitting on me?" I ask into the dark void. It was pretty strange. If this is a void, who else is in here?

"Armin?" a voice, her voice said. I opened my eyes again and there she is. The one that didn't kill me. The girl whom I thought was a good person. Its sad, isn't it? Because standing before me was Annie Leonhart.

**(A/N: See what I did there?)**

I quickly got up with the look of fear, anger, and disgust. The same look I gave her when I tried to lure her into the tunnel. The one look that caused her to take millions of lives in Wall Sina. The one that cause the deaths of so many comrades and friends of the Survey Corps and the 104th. The one I used to call friend.

Annie's POV:

He still looks at me that way. The same look before I turned titan and destroyed half of Wall Sina's population and buildings. But I can't judge him right? I deserved that look. He hated me undoubtedly. Who would even like me? He knew I was the one. So why should he care? More importantly, why is he here?

"Annie," his next move shocked me the most. He grabbed me in the arms and pulled me to a hug. He was crying. Why was he crying? Shouldn't I be the one? Well, I was on the verge of tears and was threatening very hard to come out. Does he still care?

For a strange reason, my heart beat quickened. I was breathing hard. I was close to collapsing. Well we both collapsed at the same time and I ended up crying with him. It was so good to see him again. To touch him again. To talk to him again. But why is he here? What made him deserve to share the void with me? Was it because of me?

"Why are you here Armin?" I asked him. Please don't be because I brought him here.

"Annie," he said. "Please come out."

Armin's POV:

She was right there. But in this void, she was still crystallized. I reached out for her and my hand went through the crystal and felt her hand. I could hear her breathing. I could feel her tension. But she was still in a crystal. Soon I knew what do. If I could get her out of the crystal in the void, then that would probably crack the crystal till she comes out. Now, I just need to talk to her.

**(A/N: Sorry screw up there.)**

Outside's POV:

"Armin," Eren said. "Armin, dammit come out!" Armin had somehow imprison himself inside the crystal with Annie. Eren and Mikasa tries every way to break Armin out.

Armin's POV:

Now I think I'm crazy. How do I do what I just said? I can't get her out of the crystal. I think I've gone crazy. First I share a void with Annie. Then I hear her voice, next thing I know I can hug her even though I'm in the crystal.

"Annie?" I asked.

"Armin," she said. She grabs me into a hug and we both collapse into a cry and hug.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So I re-read my AruAni pairing, I decided to put on pause until I can think of a good story for it. For now, I'm going back to Fairy Tail and may start fanfictions on Sword Art Online. Thanks anime fanfiction readers.

~Author Max

MaxManBro


End file.
